Desde el día que te conocí
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Es un one-shot sobre una de mis ocs y Xavier,muy bonito y bastante romántico según mi opinión,y alguna cosa... bueno,dejaré que lo averigüéis por vosotros mismos - . Xavierxoc.


**Holaaaaaa,para hacer más amena la espera de la conti de mi fic,aquí os traigo el one-shot del que os hablé sobre mi oc Jessie y Xavier. La historia ocurre cuando están en la lucha contra la Academia Alius,la noche en que el Raimon tuvo el primer partido contra Génesis. Hala,sin más el disclaimer y el one-shot:**

**Disclaimer:los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen,solo el grupo 'The Elements'.**

**-diálogo-**

"**pensamiento"**

**-GRITO-**

**Aviso:este one-shot tendrá una parte un poco... pervertida(porque Xavier aparecerá con la personalidad de Xene/Gran).**

**EL DÍA QUE TE CONOCÍ.**

Una chica rubia,con una coleta alta,una trenza en esta,y de ojos color añil,que lleva un pijama añil corto y escotado(un poco,no penséis mal ¬ ¬),esta acostada en la cama de la habitación del hotel en el que se hospeda,pensando en algo que acaba de ocurrir recientemente.

Jessie POV

-"Aún no puedo creer lo que ha pasado"-

POV normal

_Flashback_

-Mark,ya es la hora del partido-decía la entrenadora-

-¿Estás seguro de que va a venir?-preguntaba Eric-

En eso,una nube gris apareció,y cuando se disipó se pudo distinguir a un equipo que parecía ser...de la Academia Alius.

-¡Xavier!-exclamaba Mark entre sorprendido y decepcionado-

-No soy Xavier,me llamo Xene,¡y nosotros somos Génesis,el equipo más fuerte de la Academia Alius!-ante eso Jessie(que estaba oculta porque nadie debía saber que estaba en una misión secreta contra la Academia Alius)se quedó más que sorprendida-

-Dios mío,Xavier,porqué...-musitó para sí misma,a la vez que se le escapaba una lágrima,algo raro en una chica tan fría-

_Fin flasback_

Jessie POV

-Xavier,por qué lo hiciste...-entonces entendí que no podía hacer nada,porque sino me descubrirían,y decido dormir,mañana será un día agotador-

_En el sueño de Jessie_

POV normal

-Niños,venid,quiero que conozcáis a dos chicas que van a estar con vosotras-decía una Lina 10 años más joven a cinco niños de 6 años,uno pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas,otro pelirrojo con una especie de tulipán en la cabeza y ojos ámbares,un niño de pelo verde pistacho recogido en una coleta,otro albino de tez morena y ojos color zafiro,y un niño un poco más alto que los cuatro anteriores peli-negro de ojos naranjas que fueron con ella-

Cuando llegaron al patio se encontraron con dos niñas,una de 5 años y otra de 6,la primera sollozando,y la segunda abrazándola y consolándola. El niño peliverde se acercó a la menor(de las dos niñas) con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Hola,me llamo Jordan¿como te llamas tú?-

-Me lla-llamo K-Kaycee-respondió ya sin sollozar la menor-

-¿Quieres que vayamos a por un helado?Así te presento a los demás-le volvió a preguntar-

-Vale,¡vamos nee-chan!-exclamó ahora a Jessie arrastrándola del brazo y siguiendo a Jordan junto con a los demás niños-

-Chicas,os presento a mis amigos,Xavier,Claude,Bryce y Dave-mencionó señalando a cada uno-

-Chicos ellas son Kaycee y su hermana...-vovió a decir Jordan-

-Jessie-dijo con una sonrisa triste,pero pasó a una feliz a ver el pequeño sonrojo que tenía Xavier al haberla visto-

-Vaya,parece que ya os conocéis,venid a la cocina a tomar helado,por aquí ^-^-exclamó Lina...

_De vuelta a la realidad_

Jessie POV

Me despierto de golpe sudando,¿por qué soñé con el día en que conocí a Xavier?. Una pequeña brisa hizo que mirara hacia la ventana,estaba abierta,y alguien había entrado sin que me diera cuenta. De repente siento que alguien me acaricia el brazo y me giro para ver quién es el que se ha colado en mi habitación.

-Xene...-digo con mis ojos abiertos como platos-

-Que raro,es la primera vez que me ves desde hace 10 años y ya sabes mi 'nombre',llámame Xavier,mi sirenita,te he echado de menos-me dice con una sonrisa que me dice que algo va a hacer,mientras de mi brazo pasa a acariciarme el pelo,sin darme cuenta de que me está recostando en la cama con él encima mía-

-¿Qué quieres Xavier,porqué me has...?-no pude terminar porque sentí que Xavier había juntado sus labios con los míos durante unos segundos-

-Quiero jugar un rato esta noche..-me respondió con mirada pervertida para empezar a besar y morderme el cuello... y no quiero explicar lo que pasó después...-

_Tres meses después en el TFI(de noche)_

-¿Eh?¿Qué es esto?-digo para mi mientras cojo un sobre,dentro hay una nota y una carta,la nota dice: 'Ve a la playa y lee la carta allí,después de que la leas lo entenderás todo'. Miro por la ventana y no veo a nadie en la playa,así que decido ir a la playa para poder leer la carta.

Llego y empiezo a leerla:

'_Jessie,hay algo que he querido decirte desde que te conocí,un sentimiento que hace que mi corazón se ponga a mil cuando te tengo cerca,aunque sé que lo que te hice estuvo mal,quiero compensarte diciéndote lo que siento con una canción'._

-¿Qué canción?-y en ese momento...

-_Yozora ni matataku hoshitachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki_

_taisetsuna egao no tame ni_

_kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare_

_Mada hitoribocchi tayorinai hikari demo_

_mada kurayami ni kiesou na kodoku demo_

_Aa,mitsuketan da mune ni aru ohisama_

_hatashitai to kokoro kara negau yume_

_Yozora ni matataku hoshitachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki_

_taisetsuna egao no tame ni_

_kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare_

_Sousa hitorizutsu ga atsumatte tsunagatte_

_motto kono sora wa risou e to kirameku yo_

_Aa sorezore ga seiza no hitotsubu_

_koko ni ite iin da to omoeru ne_

_Tatoe haruka hanaretetemo kanashii kizuna da to shitemo_

_mabushii hikari ni mo nareru_

_sono sonzai de zutto kagayake_

_Kirakira hitomi ni utsushite agetai_

_kotaete ikun da mitete hoshii yo zutto todoke_

_Yozora ni matataku hoshitachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki_

_taisetsuna egao no tame ni_

_kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare_

_Tatoe haruka hanaretetemo kanashii kizuna da to shitemo_

_mabushii hikari ni mo nareru_

_sono sonzai de zutto kagayake_

_Kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare..._

Me di la vuelta y ví a Xavier. Este se acercó a mi,entrelazó una mano con la mía y con la otra me secó las lágrimas que se me escaparon de la emoción.

-Jessie,me gustas,es más,te amo,¿quisieras ser mi novia?-me pregunta un poco(muy) nervioso y bastante sonrojado. Yo como respuesta le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y me pongo a jugar con mi nariz y la suya-

-Me tomaré eso como un si-y volvimos a besarnos-¿sabes?me enamoré de ti desde el día que te conocí,mi sirenita-

-Yo también-estoy segura de que nuestro amor será por siempre-

**OLEEEEEE!4 páginas,nuevo récord *-*,bueno,espero que os haya gustado,me gustaría que me dejarais reviews,y como siempre¿me dáis helado?Sayoooooo matta neeeee!~**


End file.
